


[vid] Glitter in the Air

by sanguinity



Series: ceci ne pas une vid [13]
Category: When Night is Falling (1995)
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wished for an endless night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Glitter in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



> Song is P!nk, "Glitter in the Air."
> 
> Warnings for nudity, sex.
> 
> Created for ghost-lingering's "Silent Fandoms," Festivids 2014.

**Download:[ 20mb .mp4](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/265589/Festivids/When%20Night%20is%20Falling%20signed.mp4</a)**

**Lyrics:**  
Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?  
Have you ever held your breath  
And asked yourself  
Does it ever get better than tonight?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Metamorphosis (switcheroo remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221642) by [amindamazed (hophophop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hophophop/pseuds/amindamazed)




End file.
